Disney World With Vampires
by twilight-amazing88
Summary: This is one funny,cute, crazy story where the Cullens take Bella to Disney World after school lets out. When they get back, there will be more fun. What will these unpredictable Vampire's do? Especially Emmett?
1. Last Day

Chapter 1: Last Day

**I Do NOT own Twilight or any of these Amazing Characters…Stephenie Meyer is a genius, she is the owner of all things Twilight!!**

I have been waiting for this day for a very long time. Last day of school. My brain was hazy as I stumbled out of bed and into Edward's open arms, who was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Good Morning, love, last day of school!" He held me close to his chest.

I groaned. "What's wrong?" His face was anxious. "Do you know what this means? This means that im going to start crying because I'll miss everyone. I'll never see them again." I moaned incoherently.

He looked utterly confused, then I saw a flicker of a couple emotions enter his face…understanding…a bit amused…and pain that now enchanted his beautiful, torn, eyes. Pain? "You don't have to do this, you know. You can go back on your choice, you still have a chance to stay here and be with all of your friends, be human."

I now understood the pain in his eyes. He masks it well, but I knew him far too well. I need him to know that I had made my final decision. So I looked him straight in his topaz, now smoldering, eyes and held myself on my tip-toes to kiss him softly, but passionately.

"Why would you even think for half a second that I would rather stay here?" I asked disapprovingly.

"Well I mean…that Mike Newton, you can never be sure with you two." He chuckled, ignoring my attempt at scowling towards his beautiful face. He checked my eyes cautiously for a second, making sure he was forgiven. To show him he was, I kissed him last more then sighed.

"Ok! Let's get the show on the road!" He smiled at my failed enthusiasm. He chuckled once more then added, "Well I think the show might need to get ready first." I made a confused facial expression and said, "But you are already ready." He caught on and sighed, then added a mock stern look and shook his head. "Just because I'm a vampire you must poke fun."

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, I was referring to the fact that every girl stares at you wherever we go."

He allowed that and shrugged, we both laughed and he smiled, "Ok, enough with the stalling, the human must get ready now."

"Just because I'm human you poke fun." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle behind me then I half-ran to the bathroom to get ready.

As soon as I was ready, I bounded down the stairs. He had his arms wide open, waiting for me to return to them as always. We slipped outside in the moist air, and then I stopped dead in my tracks.

"The Vanquish?" I couldn't hide the shock and surprise in my voice.

"Well this is the last day of this high-school isn't it? I think Mike will need something to remember us by." I could tell he was enjoying the idea more than he should, and so was I. But then something dawned on me, if he was driving his 'special occasion' car, then I wondered if he had any other surprises for me. I frowned.

He looked at me curiously, his eyebrows raised. "You don't have any other surprises in store for me today, do you?" I asked him, regret thick in my tone.

He smirked slyly, and just said smoothly "I guess you will have to find out." Oh-no. That is an obvious 'Yes'.

I scowled at him while he chuckled lightly. I hopped into the car, shrugging off the nagging feeling that these other surprises wouldn't be small. On the way to school, we sat and listened to his compositions. When we arrived at school shortly after leaving my house, thanks to Edward's ridiculously fast driving, I spotted Alice and Jasper, waiting for us.

"Did Rosalie and Emmett take her BMW?" I asked Edward. He held back laughter and replied, "You will see." I just turned and didn't think any more on the subject.

Of course, every head was gaping open and stopped, unable to move as they watched Edward's Vanquish slide in the parking lot smoothly. When Alice saw us, she nearly screamed with excitement. What Now?

"Bella! Bella! Happy last day of school!" She looked meaningfully at Edward…telling him something. "Hello Alice, nice to see you too." I said with meaning, it was nice to see her. She had just come from a hunting trip and she looked much better now.

I looked at Edward, questions in my eyes, and he saw it. "Come on, we're going to be late." Was all he could reply. His hand snaked around my waist and we headed toward the school.

When I left for class I could see that Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all staring towards my next classroom holding back laughter. When I got inside I sat down, wondering what was going on…then Emmett and Rosalie came it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Emmett had a tuxedo on and Rosalie in a slinky, short, scarlet, dress. It had no back and the neckline stretched to her waist…she looked stunning.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale, what do you think your doing?" Wailed Mr. Mason as Rosalie climbed on his desk. Then, out of nowhere, music turned on…I had heard it before…then it dawned on me. The song was "Big Tipper" I doubled over laughing as Emmett and Rosalie pranced around the room. There were whistles from all of the guys, meant for Rosalie.

At the end of the performance Emmett had Rosalie positioned underneath him on Mr. Mason's desk! I was crying so hard I was laughing. Almost everyone was. While Emmett and Rosalie were kissing intensely, Mr. Mason looked like he was about to cry. "Go to the office, now!" He screeched severely.

The rest of the classes were a breeze, they went by quickly, and very easily. Emmett and Rosalie's little performance lifted everyone's mood and excitement.

At lunch I had another surprise, Edward was sitting with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and about 20 pairs of curious eyes, including me. "It's the last day" he whispered in my ear, "You should spend time with your friends." I nodded my head, agreeing.

Once we sat down, he did something he didn't usually allow at school. He placed me on his lap and kissed me. I looked over after his unexpected kiss to see Mike and Jessica fuming. I could now see an undercurrent motive. Edward grinned hugely and I could help but return the smile. Yes, Mike and Jessica would definitely remember us.

**I know, boring chapter. Don't worry, it gets much better. R&R please! Be easy on me, this is my first fanfiction!! **


	2. Just for Fun

Chapter 2: Just for Fun

**I don't own Twilight….the only time I could accept that if I was dreaming…that would be an amazing dream. No, Stephenie Meyer is the reason for these magnificent characters…KUDOS Stephenie!! Woot woot!! Okay…Now for the FanFiction…**

**BPOV**

Five minutes. I had five minutes left of my senior year…the first out of many to come…once I was changed, that is. I was sitting at my biology desk with Edward next to me. He was smiling like I've never seen him smile before…but it was also a careful smile…as if he was trying not to give anything away.

I'm not sure why I was feeling nervous…but I did. I looked around to make sure Jasper was nowhere near me, when I was pretty sure he wasn't, I became aware I knew exactly why I was nervous. For one, this would be my last time with these people sitting in the room now, after this, I would never see them again. I didn't feel guilty about not being able to see Mike or Jessica, but I knew I would miss Angela greatly.

Four minutes. I wonder if I could ever come back to Forks, maybe fifty years from now. I could see everyone's kids or grandchildren, I chucked at myself for thinking that, but I was still curious. Edward looked at me, a bit of amusement and questioning in his eyes. He looked away quite quickly…when he looked back his eyes were careful as he tried not to laugh. What was so amusing? Then it dawned on me, surprises.

That was my second reason for being nervous. Gifts and surprises. I hated both of these options. Gifts I could live with, but only if they weren't expensive. Surprises always made me nervous. I had a horrific thought that the surprises had just begun with the Vanquish, Emmett and Rosalie's hilarious performance, and sitting with my other friends.

Three minutes.

"What are you thinking about so diligently?" an anxious and impatient Edward asked me.

"I'm hoping that those surprises you mentioned earlier are over…?" I prodded.

He laughed his beautiful laughter and said, "I hope you enjoy disappointment then." I scowled.

"Don't be difficult, Bella." His face was an inch from mine. I breathed inward smelling his luscious scent as he bent down to kiss me. Not only the kiss was what was unexpected, but this kiss was intense! We kissed for I don't know how long. My lips parted underneath his, I froze, knowing my mistake. He didn't seem to mind, though, was he breaking his own barriers?

As I knew something this amazing couldn't last forever, we broke apart. I felt my face turn tomato red as everyone was staring at us…including Mike and Jessica, their mouths gaping open at our intimate scene of public affection.

Edward's eyes danced as he saw everyone's reaction. He was, no doubt, hearing Mike's thoughts because he winked at him and brought me in for another kiss, but this one not as deep.

I wonder what Mike was thinking. It had to be something about us, because right at that moment, Mike walked over to us.

"Could you stop sucking face for a minute? I think everyone here, including me, is going to be sick." He commented.

Edward kissed my forehead and looked at Mike. He rolled his eyes in furry and went to sit back down with Jessica. I winked at Jessica's undoubtedly longing and envious expression, and she smiled back…a fake smile. Why did that bother me so much?

"I think we should get him for that." Edward added with a snicker.

I smiled "What did you have in mind?"

"I think I'll ask Alice."

"I'm in for whatever your genius mind thinks of!" And I meant it, Mike has always bothered me.

With everything that happened I hadn't kept track of time and the horrid bell I wouldn't have to hear anymore rang, officially ending the school year…but there was still graduation, of course.

Alice ran up to Edward and me. "That is a brilliant plan, Edward!"

"Great! Now fill me in, what is my plan?" After Alice had a look of concentration on her face…telling him the plan, Edward laughed loudly and brilliantly. "I need to get Emmett and Rosalie for this." I followed Edward to go get Emmett.

"What's the plan?" I asked impatient.

"I need to find Emmett and Rosalie and then we'll work it out." He told me with a sly smirk on his gorgeous angel face.

We walked all over school, then Edward stopped and made a disgusted face. He turned to me and asked politely but hastily, "Could you please go open the janitor closet door please? I need to walk in the other direction until Emmett stops thinking about…" He kept the last of the sentence hang in the air.

"Yea, of course." I totally understood. I had an idea of what Emmett and Rosalie were doing in the closet. I shivered. Without thinking it through I just opened the door, Emmett came falling out without his shirt!

"WHAT THE HELL?" He boomed. He spun around as soon as he got up and saw my shocked face. He doubled over in laughter.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I didn't think to knock!" I wailed very embarrassed. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks making them tomato colored.

Rosalie came out, her hair going in every direction, and she still looked like a model…not fair.

"What's going on Bella?" Emmett asked between his hysterical, booming, laughs.

Still blushing, "We are going to prank Mike Newton. Want to join?" I replied nonchalantly, I already knew his answer…

"YES! Let's go! This is going to be awesome, do you already have a plan?!" Emmett was just as excited as I thought he would be. Rosalie looked even more excited than Emmett! She gracefully walked by her sometimes-husband and had a hungry look on her face…it was terrifying and gorgeous at the same time.

I turned my attention back to Emmett who was waiting impatiently for my answer. "Edward does. He hasn't told me it though."

"Where is our dear Edward?" Emmett asked snickering.

"He heard your thoughts and decided to go take a walk and find Jasper and Alice again." I smiled.

"It worked! I was picturing Rosalie in-" He started before I could cut him off.

"Enough, Emmett! I don't want or need to know what thought Edward was seeing in your sick mind!" I stared at him in horror.

He was booming out in laughter all the way to Edward, Alice, and Jaspers heads, which were all huddled together making our mischievous scheme for Mike.

They saw us walk up and started talking to Emmett and Rosalie at vampire speed. I was so lost. By the time they were done, they were all smiling evilly…and it was still shockingly beautiful.

"Ok, so this is what's going to happen." Edward started. "Mike is lingering in the parking lot waiting for Bella." They all snickered at my suddenly red blotches on my face. "He wants to see if you're with me…and if you're not, he has a present for you."

A bit of distaste and aggravation entered in the last sentence. "So, Bella, you are going to walk out on your own and wait for him to come to you. Okay?" I nodded. What present?

"Rosalie, you are going to take out all his gas and disassemble the battery cables. After Mike gives her his 'present'," I could hear the quotations in his voice…it made me nervous. "Rosalie, you and Emmett are going to come out…your style. Park the BMW on the other side of Bella's truck and…well, you know. Bella, you refuse his 'present' and lead him over by your truck, I don't care how, just make sure you do" What present!? "Make sure he isn't on the same side as the BMW." I nodded again.

"Jasper and Alice, you know what to do. Okay, let's get him!" We were all enthusiastic.

"Oh, but first, you will need to change, Bella." Alice added slyly.

"Into what?"

"Oh, just come with me, silly!"

I stalked off with Alice into the restroom. No body else was here besides us and Mike. When I got out I was wearing a short-short skirt and a designer labeled tank-top, the back was held with a crossed lace and had diamonds of skin on my back. Unfortunately, the bra I was wearing didn't fit right (according to Alice) so I was braless.

"Why do I need all this?" I asked as she put extra make-up on my face and a lot of jewelry. I was scowling as I came out. Emmett and Jasper whistled while Edward looked my over…his eyes were thickly approving. His gaze started at my bare legs and went up to my unsupported chest. He moaned longingly. I blushed, again, a deep red color. I could sense Jasper throwing lust at us everywhere.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed at him, and Jasper was smiling.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I questioned Edward.

He laughed whole-heartedly. "Oh, you will see…you will see."

I was walking out to my truck when I saw Mike…waiting for me. His car was four spaces down from mine, and when I was walking, I noticed that none of the Cullen's cars were there. I felt a stab of panic…If they don't get here soon I will _punish _Edward!

Mike was staring at me, his eyes huge. I tried to make if worth his while, like Emmett suggested, and swung my hips accordingly.

"Bella," he struggled talking without staring at my chest or legs…he failed miserably. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks Mike" I replied as I walked to my car.

"Is Edward here?" He asked cautiously.

"No, he went home." I pouted and acted mad.

"Oh, did something happen?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yea, we got in a fight" I added with a fake sigh. He seemed to take it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Oh, I'm fine…I'm probably just going to go cry in my car now." I answered with a sniffle. He seemed overjoyed…I was disgusted.

"You can't spend this time alone, you know, you should come over here. I can help you." I could see his whole plan of seducing me clicking in his mind…I shivered.

"Oh, you're so kind Mike. But I should probably go to my car…you could come if you want…?" I asked, in what was supposed to be, an alluring tone.

"Of course, you're my friend, you need comforting." He said smiling. He came closer, I was about to have a panic attack. Then I looked through my side window and saw Emmett and Rosalie smiling hugely giving me thumbs up. Emmett winked, and I strained myself from laughing.

I leaned up against my truck as he came closer. "You know, I never liked Cullen. I should have warned you, I knew something like this would happen." He said…I couldn't see where he was going with this.

"I know Mike, I'm so sorry. I wish I had someone like you with me _all _the time." I sighed a fake sigh again. I stressed the word _all, _giving it a bit of an undercurrent meaning for Mike to ponder on.

"I would always be there for you, Bella." He prodded. I can't wait for this to be over.

"I know…"

He put his hands hesitating at my waist and leaned down toward me. I was horrified. I was frozen, my breathing quickened in my horrific state. He took that as his permission.

He was bending down, his lips puckered like an idiot; he obviously had no experience, when I heard Emmett and Rosalie sprawl themselves on the hood of my car. Emmett's shirt was unbuttoned and Rosalie was holding his collar, straining him closer, while Emmett's hands were positioned on her back.

They looked up from their little act (I think that's what it was) and spotted Mike bending down with gross puckering lips and my frightened expression. "Bella!?" Emmett let the fake shock flow thick in his voice.

"HELP ME EMMETT AND ROSALIE!" I squealed and Mike looked up confused.

"MIKE WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO BELLA?!" Rosalie was tugging Mike's collar angrily…she was a very good actress.

"I'm kissing her, what the hell does it look like?" He replied coldly.

"Bella, is this what you want?" Emmett asked as I held down a laugh…he sounded like a shrink.

"No! He pushed me against the truck forcefully, I was just trying to get away!" I escaped under his arm.

Mike looked up with a scared expression on his face…looking at Emmett. "MIKE! HOW DARE YOU!" Emmett walked toward Mike as he flinched away. "I'll let you get away with this one…but I am calling Edward." He added.

I took his phone and dialed Edward's cell phone number. "Edward, please come get me! Mike is trying to force me to kiss him!" I exclaimed in the cell phone.

In the next minute Edward was here and getting out of his Volvo. He walked angrily at Mike, who was running in his car. He tried to turn it on, but he had no gas left, thanks to Rosalie, and the battery signal was blinking. He looked absolutely terrified.

Edward walked toward me and kissed me passionately…and deep…very very deep to my pleasurable surprise. I wonder if he changed his mind…

He walked to Mike's car and banged on the window, "MIKE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MESSING MY GIRLFRIEND?!" He bellowed at him forcefully.

"Get Away from me!" Squealed Mike, as he winced away from the window.

"Fine, but if I ever see you ever looking at her, you won't ever be able to look again! Do you understand?" Even I was convinced with the wrath in his voice.

Mike nodded shakily. Me and Edward strode off to the Volvo, laughing when Mike couldn't see us. We left Mike there, he didn't deserve to have help. When we climbed in the car and I looked at Edward…who was staring at my chest. Then he bellowed, "JASPER! KNOCK IT OFF, IT IS OVER WITH!"

We saw the Alice and Jasper laughing hysterically in the porche. He sighed and looked my way. "I seriously want Mike to die now." He smiled. "Alice said he will be here for about 8 more hours." We both started laughing fully.

Then we both looked at each other, and Edward leaned over and kissed me. At first I didn't know what he was doing, he got out of the car and moved to the back seat.

"What..?" I asked. He came to my side of the car and picked me up and placed me in the back seat with him. I understood. But what about his barriers?

I wanted him, though, now more than ever. "Is Jasper still here?" I whispered.

"No." He replied with a smile.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." And we were kissing more passionately than we ever have.

**I wanted **_**something **_**to happen with Bella and Edward…but don't worry they don't do much…you will find out in next chapter. XD I Hope you like it! R&R please!! Tell me what I can do better! If you have suggestions, tell me!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm soo sooo ssoooo really really sorry for how long it is taking me to update "Disney World with Vampires" . I was grounded for a really long time, and I am working on chapter 4 at this moment!!

I Swear I will make it up to you somehow, I will work all day to make the next chapters!!

Thank you all for reading!!

Yours Truly,

Twilightamazing88


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Hey, this is still chapter 3 because the actual chapter 3 is a note from me. Disclaimer: I am not the genius here…that would be the amazing Stephenie Meyer! Thank you Stephenie!!**

We just sat there staring at each other…what else could we do while we were both waiting for my heart to restart? Where the heck did that kiss come from!?

No doubt it was amazing…passionate…and very, very, convincing. But I better not get my hopes up.

Edward was looking bewildered and shocked with himself. I even thought I saw a little pride in his eyes. I wonder what my face gave away.

"We could head back to your house, this could be much easier there." I hinted. Hey, I could try, right?

He chuckled quietly, "I can't believe myself. I am so selfish…and you know the rules, and our deal." He added. I guess I was used to that answer…but not content.

"Why must you kiss me like that, then ruin my fun?" I shook my head in mock sadness.

"Your right." He agreed starting to gently push me away. I clung on to him. "What? I never said I didn't enjoy it! Please, feel free to kiss me like that more!! I can work on the 'ruining my fun' part! This can be _very_ fun!"

Edward just shook his head and smirked. "I have created a monster."

"You can't say that just yet, can you? I still have to marry you first." I contradicted.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

I was positioned curled up in his lap at this point. My lips searched for his one more time, and then that was when I looked out the window. How long had we been here? It was nearly sundown…it was twilight.

Edward followed my gaze out the window and agreed, "Time to go home."

We both climbed out of the back seat unwillingly and snuggled into the front seats.

Mike was still in the same spot…only this time he was staring at us with very wide eyes. He must have been thinking something pretty funny, because Edward started laughing wildly.

"What is he thinking?" I asked, curiosity burning in my voice, and eyes, no doubt.

Edward shook his head "Later."

"What?! Why?!" I exclaimed. Was it that bad? What, was he hoping I will forget? Ha. Not going to happen.

We drove in silence with the exception of music in the modern stereo. We were halfway to his house when I realized where we were going.

"Um, Edward?" I asked him, masking my voice with politeness to hide the curiosity.

"Yes?" He mocked my tone, but I heard real curiosity.

"I need to make dinner for Charlie still, why are we going to your house?" I had some thoughts on my mind…but I was really hoping I was wrong.

"I wasn't finished with my surprises yet." He smirked smugly. I scowled.

Dang it, I was right. I looked over at him and the smirk had vanished off his face. I wonder what my expression looked like. I was horrified.

"Don't be difficult, Bella." He said sternly, but his eyes were pleading.

I sighed. "That depends." I was still dreading the possibilities. There were no boundaries when it came to Edward and presents. For all I know, he got me a car…or a collection of them. Oh-no. Just stop thinking about it, Bella, stop it, you can't think-

"What are you thinking about?" Edward interrupted; my poker face must have been obviously see-through.

"Just wondering what my surprise is." I replied acidly.

Suddenly he stopped the car. Are we there already? I looked around me. No, we were just on the pathway; his house was still a little farther down.

I turned my head towards him ready to ask him what this was all about. He was right there, about an inch from my face; and his heavenly scent.

"Bella, please accept my surprise." His eyes smoldered. Not fair, but I already lost.

"I don't need anything else." I said incoherently. I was doomed, he already had me with his alluring voice, but then his eyes made him victorious. He knew that, too.

He was feeling his way up my collar bone, to my throat and side of my jaw with his lips. He would reach my lips soon, and it would be a done deal, whether I liked it or not.

I can't wait until I'm a vampire, maybe I will be able to dazzle him. That would be really fun, a very nice change of things. For me, at least.

Then his lips found mine, he kissed me gently and softly. I don't know how long that went on…I was too dazed to even see anything that had nothing to do with Edward. I liked it that way, though.

"Promise not to make a big deal about your present?" He asked…victorious.

"Promise." I muttered. I am a helpless pushover, well to him, anyway. But who isn't?

He continued driving until we were to his house, about 30 seconds later.

His face turned playful and excited. I guess human speed for walking wasn't fast enough for him, so he picked me up and carried me to his living room, where the rest of the family was.

I greeted everyone, and so on. I noticed that Edward was definitely not the most excited one here. I respectfully give that award to Alice, but I expected as much.

Surprisingly enough, Emmett wasn't his usual obnoxious self **(not an offence, just a fact), **he was sulking quietly by Rosalie, who didn't really look like she cared. She rolled her eyes whenever he sighed.

What was his problem? But everyone else seemed excited.

Edward sat me down in a chair by Alice and was gone for about half a second. When he came back, he had an envelope in his hand. Please don't let it be a document of ownership for a car company, I begged to myself quietly.

Alice seemed to see a worried look on my face and whispered, "Don't worry, you will love it."

I was more at ease with her encouragement; maybe she saw that I liked it in the future.

Slowly I opened the envelope and took out something that looked like a variety or tickets..that was exactly what they were.

There were two of them one was for a plane to Orlando, Florida. The other, to my extreme surprise, was a ticket to Disney World! I smiled hugely. I had always wanted to go there when I was little.

"Thank you so much!" Then it dawned on me, there was only one ticket here. "Am I going alone?" I asked quietly. They all laughed.

"No, love, the whole family is going!" Edward encouraged.

"What about the weather?" It was always sunny in Florida.

"Alice says we will be able to go outside every day." Carlisle answered. Alice looked smug.

To my surprise, I really did love this present. But why Disney World? I will ask Edward later, I didn't want to offend anyone.

I thanked them all entirely, and then Edward took me home. Charlie was already informed that I would be held hostage for gifts a little while at the Cullen's.

He must have talked to Carlisle to make sure there would be adult supervision because when I told him about it he thought it was a good idea.

I was pretty tired when I went up to my room to join Edward, it had been a long day.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered.

"'Night" I answered, halfway asleep already.


	5. On our Way!

Chapter 4: On our way!

**Disclaimer. I am soo sooo sooooo sorry for disappearing on you and not updating in a long while. I have been super super busy!!**

I woke up that next morning in a daze. I was also very cold. I turned, and froze. This has to be a dream. A very, very, unfair dream that is going to have my heart aching when I wake from it.

Edward was laying next to me, and I mean _right_ next to me, with his body perfectly curled around my own.

"Good morning, love." He breathed in my ear, "I didn't mean to wake you, are you too cold with these sleeping arrangements?" He asked, amused by my baffled expression. I didn't hear a thing for a while, I was still staring unwillingly.

Usually I was used to sleeping in his arms, but when this happens he usually keeps his shirt on. He was unbelievable. His perfect chest muscles ran freely without the disturbance of a cloth keeping the site from me.

I was stupid enough to try to talk at this time. My thoughts sounded better in my mind, probably because they were coherent and didn't sound like, "Why shirt gone take cold pretty breakfast." Now in my mind, it sounded something like, "Didn't get too hot did you? Too bad your shirt is gone I thought it was pretty. Why is it off anyway? Afraid my blankets might kill me from being overheated? Hmm, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

Edward laughed freely, Charlie must not be here, and replied "It was a very uncomfortable shirt, I thought I might take a break from it, is that ok?"

I had learned from my last attempt at talking, so I just nodded. He waited for me until I was able to speak. Finally he asked, "Are you too cold?" I wonder if I was just imagining the slightly gloomy hint in his voice.

"Not at all, this is perfect." I was totally content at that moment. Not because Edward and all his bewildering perfection had his shirt off next to me, but because I knew that I could lay like this with him forever and nothing had to change. Well except for my mortality part, but that would be taken care of.

And just as it was meant to be, we did lay there for an immeasurable amount of time. Although it ended much too soon, Edward stood and announced breakfast.

When he put me down on my two feet in the kitchen, no matter how many complaints I had, something in the corner caught my eye.

"When exactly did I plan to move my wardrobe?" I asked warily eyeing the over-stuffed suitcases in the corner of the small kitchen.

"Alice decided to pack for you for our vacation. We leave in four hours."

This was a shock, it nearly knocked me down. "Um, four hours? What about Charlie? And why was I unaware of this yesterday? And what am I going to do about wor-" That was when he cut me off with his finger to my mouth, hushing it.

"Carlisle has spoken to Charlie, work is taken care of, and it was part of the surprise. You need a break, love."

While I was eating my breakfast I remembered a few more things.

"Why Disney World? Don't be offended, I love it, but why Disney World?" I asked after swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

He was amused, but then he turned serious. "It was something I wanted you to have a memory of before you are changed. An experience." He glanced up at me through his long lashes.

At this I had to jump up, run over to him, and give him a kiss. "Thank you, so much."

"I have made up my mind," he announced, " I will be giving you many more gifts as long as this is how you react." He chuckled.

I scowled playfully and replied, "If you give me more gifts then I will have to punish you and not kiss you for a week!"

He frowned at this and his eyes smoldered, not fair, that is cheating. "Would you really do that?" Once again, he won. Not shocking. I kissed him again, "What do you think?" I tried to dazzle him…I failed, and my stomach decided that was the time to grumble.

"I think you should eat." He chuckled again softly.

I sat back down again and cheerfully ate this time, but I still had another question.

"Why was Emmett sulking yesterday?" I asked him. Maybe it was just one of those weird Emmett things.

Edward just started laughing, "You noticed that, did you?" I just nodded, utterly fascinated by his laugh for the millionth time. "Emmett always thought that the Disney Characters were creepy, he wanted to go on a Nickelodeon cruise instead, but Disney World is better."

This was a surprise. I started laughing really hard, and when I finally finished I had tears in my eyes. Edward was also laughing, but I had the feeling it was more at me laughing than the reason itself.

After breakfast I went back up to my room to get ready, not even surprised that my clothes were already laid out for me.

Once I was ready Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs and I left a note saying "Goodbye, I love you! See you when I get back!" for Charlie. Then we left for the airport.

We were in the airport at our gate we were leaving from.

Emmett was pacing. Alice was jumping up and down. Jasper was trying to calm them both. Rosalie was looking at her reflection. Esme was shaking her head while looking at the four of them. Carlisle was checking his watch. Edward was staring at me, trying to see what I was thinking I suppose, and I was looking back, unable to look away from him.

"What a site our family can be." Edward stated, rolling his eyes. "I bet you can't wait to be with us psychos." He teased.

I was truthful when I answered, " I am very impatient to be part of your family." He could tell I was very serious. He smiled a little and kissed me…that was when we heard someone blowing their nose almost in my ear.

We both looked over to see an elderly woman, probably in her late 70s or so. She was crying and staring at us intensely. She must have been listening in and thought it was touching. I suddenly was very uncomfortable and felt like a very old 50s movie.

Thank god, it was time to board! The girl at the counter took Edward's boarding pass first and said "Enjoy your flirt, come get me if you need _anything_." With emphasis on the _anything. _I think she was too dazzled to even catch her mistake.

Edward and I had to hold off on our laughter until we got to our seats. "That wasn't very nice of you." I scolded. He put his hands up as surrender and replied, "It's not my fault!"

Our seats were very comfortable, and of course Edward and his family insisted first class. The only problem was Emmett, he was whining in his seat and Rosalie's eyes were throwing darts at him.

All in all, I was right. It was just a weird Emmett thing.

Just like that, we were on our way.

Disney World better be ready for this psychotic vampire family!


End file.
